02 - M15AK1 (My parrot)
by shuusetsu
Summary: He was designed to kill. He was designed so human sacrifices during wars could be avoided. He was incomplete though. That was why he had to be eliminated. Although to Usami, he only sees the humanoid as a child that needed guidance and protection. (This is not connected to the oneshot 01-M15Ak1 )
1. Chapter 1

For the readers who expressed so much love and support for the one shot **(01-M15AK1) **I wrote a long time ago, and to those who aren't familiar as well, I bring to you** 02-M15AK1 - My Parrot**. I've thought about many things I wouldn't normally bother myself with had I not started touching this theme again. I hope that I would be able to touch you again and share to you the happiness of typing away into a different world. Thanks for the time in advance. And please, share your thoughts.

-shuusetsu-

* * *

><p><em>"What makes you a human?<em>

_Is it because you breathe air?_

_Is it because you have blood in your veins?_

_Is it because you feel pain?_

_Really, what makes you a human?"_

* * *

><p><strong> 『 02- M15AK1 』<strong>

**(My Parrot)**

**i**

He was pouring himself a cup of coffee. The voices from his flat screen TV served as his background. Barefooted, he took the cup with him, sat on his white couch and lazily stared into the news. He wasn't really into it. But since it was something 'new', different from the normal economic and political news, he gave it a try before changing channels.

Besides, his vacation home was near from the scene being talked about.

_"This is really ground breaking!" _the male news reporter commented. He was wearing all safety gear; helmet, heavy duty shoes and a yellow coat. The heat blazing under his head. His background, a huge, run-down building. It looked like it suffered from an explosion. _"After 50 years of being closed to the public, TKC Nuclear plant could be once again explored!"_

The reporter turned to the old man who seemed to be the one in-charge.

_"Sir Takeshima, if I remember correctly, there has been a leakage in TKC 5 decades ago with a ten-kilometer ban from its center...?"_

The old man nodded, scholarly and grandfatherly was the aura he induced. _"That's correct."_

_"And now? Is it safe to go into it already? Well we assume the public couldn't, but the media, and the health sector can?"_

From the two speaking person on air, the scene changed into an eagle's eye view of a huge, state of the art nuclear plant that time. All white, full of security and highly esteemed. And then the whole place became covered with black smoke. As if the darkness swallowed the whole plant, the silence prevailed for a very long period before it was broken by a loud, thundering explosion which sent a mushroom like form into the heavens.

That was the TKC Nuclear Power Plant 50 years ago in its downfall. Thousands of people died, houses and lives were permanently changed. And the whole ten kilometers around from its center had been treated as non existent.

_"We're not saying it to be 'completely' safe. 50 years is a lot. However, from the drones that we've been using to study the plant for the past months, we have realized that there is something more in this area than being a nuclear plant."_

_"Something more?_" the reporter asked, eyes breaming with curiosity. _"May we know what it is?"_

The old man chuckled. _"I'm sorry. That's all that I can say."_

Still watching the news, the owner of that vacation home heard something of a shaking from upstairs. The whole house was made of old and sturdy wood. Reddish and smelled of nature, perfect for escaping the scorching heat in Tokyo.

As the man walked on the carpeted stairs barefooted, his shadows highlighted the plaques and trophies he passed by. They all said 'Author of the Year', "Japan Pride; Writing Category' among others. The name was Usami Akihiko, although the man owning the name really didn't care about the trophies as long as he could be alone doing what he liked.

Lavender eyes grew fixed at the small door leading to the attic. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been there, five or ten years? It was impossible that a cat would be trapped inside. And the force causing the rattling of the floor was impossible to be coming from a small creature.

Slowly he placed his hand on top of the knob. Drawing a deep breath, cautiously he dared open the door.

* * *

><p>Men and women in complete protective suit wandered the 50-year unexplored area of TKC. The walls were dominated by cracks snaking all through out the entire hallway. Their boots the only sound of someone moving, they went deeper into the heart of the plant.<p>

Roaming the flashlight into a sign of a huge door, they gave 'OK' signs.

"I don't believe this Dr. Sakuma...I thought this was just a rumor..." the shortest man in the team commented through his breathing apparatus. They had to wear it. After all, it would be fatal to any human being to encounter Nuclear components floating in the air. They couldn't be too sure that everything was fine now. "Robotics Department only. Enter at your own risk?"

The ajar door served like an appetizing call out to the team of scientists exploring the area. The military people serving as their guide pushed open the door with the tip of their shoes. It opened wide without resistance.

Dr. Sakuma, the head of the team sent by the Japan government moved in, cautiously feeling for the light switch on the wall. They weren't expecting that there was still really an energy supply. It wasn't much of a shock though. This was a nuclear power plant to begin with.

"Don't touch anything," he ordered as the flickering light bulbs above their heads started lightening the area one by one.

Goosebumps ran all over the team members. Casket-like glass containers were aligned in a neat fashion. And if they haven't briefed of what they may found out, they'd really think they were looking into human experiments floating in an unnamed solution.

"Oh my god..." a woman scientist whispered, knocking lightly at the container. "They...look like humans...what are they?"

The leader of the team stood in the middle of the pentagon shaped room and cleared his throat.

"This was a secret laboratory of the Japanese Military...developing humanoids that could take the place of humans in wars."

The team listened carefully but couldn't help but feel uneasy at the sleeping faces of creatures in those containers. They all looked like teenagers or young people that should be in the university instead.

"The reason this laboratory was built within the Nuclear Power Plant's vicinity is because manufacturing these complex robots would take a very high amount of energy. This is a top confidential information that only a few select government officials know about."

"These humanoids you see..." Dr. Sakuma wandered his eyes at each and every one of his team members. "...aren't complete. Due to the leakage in the Nuclear Plant, the studies and completion was put into a complete halt."

A young man stepped forward. "Sir, are there any possibilities we could still use these humanoids?"

The doctor smiled. "We can. But not now. The information I have is that these humanoids already have programs pertaining to battles. When the leakage and explosion at the top floor happened, the robotics department was currently developing the program that will make these robots be able to discern what is right and wrong. Right now, if you turn them on and run them..." Dr. Sakuma patted one of the containers that eerily glowed. "There's a huge possibility that we'd all be murdered."

The term 'murdered' made the team shudder. It didn't help that it was cold inside.

"Besides, we couldn't set aside what the nuclear explosion could have as an effect to these humanoids. The development of these robots are very risky and that leakage just have to happen..."

A quiet rookie scientist was assigned to count how many containers there was. Reaching the end of the room, he knitted his brows and cursed. There was one empty container. The liquid solution completely dried.

He turned his head to the folder he was holding, reading a part to himself. And now that he noticed it, it smelled of a huge problem.

"Dr. Sakuma, there are 124 incomplete humanoids, yes?" he asked as he was running towards the circle.

All heads turned toward him.

"There's only 123..."

"What?"

"I've counted it five times already...there is one missing..."

Everyone whirled on guard. Being cautious, at the same time looking for any sign of movement.

"Where is the empty container?" Dr. Sakuma asked in a hurry.

They all ran at the farthest corner of the pentagon-shaped room and stared at the green label.

_"02 - M15AK1 Level Two- 40% complete_

_Speech; incomplete _

_Discernment; incomplete_

_Reflexes: complete_

_Appearance; 17-year old boy: complete_

_Additional Feature; CH B14"_

The head doctor of the team paused and faced his team. "Someone, call a search party..." the doctor whispered.

"Why? What's wrong Sensei...you look pale..."

* * *

><p>Usami entered the dark room slowly. He reached for the thick piece of wood resting against the wall just in case.<p>

And then there was movement.

The owner of the house stepped soundlessly. When he looked up, the doors to the daylighting was hanging open. It didn't seem to be forced open though. He then observed his surroundings. His view obstructed by an unused shelf. When he stepped to its side, he saw something wriggling under an old futon.

"You've got to be kidding me...a snake?"

He poked it a little with the wood. The wriggling didn't stop. It was like a giant worm trapped under it.

"Tsk..." Usami used the piece of wood he was holding, sticking it under the end of the futon and used it to overthrow the darkblue piece.

The man was expecting an animal, and yet he saw a stranger lying on the floor and was met with clear, green eyes that were equally as baffled as him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

* * *

><p>The doctor ran his covered hand on the broken glass container, his face tense. "This is bad..."<p>

The other team members had to swallow to clear their throats. They were nervous. They knew this wasn't a joke. They didn't know anything much about these military humanoids and then there was one on the lose?

"This missing humanoid has built-in explosives...this model is a walking bomb."

* * *

><p><strong>chapter end notes:<strong>

Thank you very much! I've already said what I wanted at the top. So then...

oh...and unlike the first, this is going to be a short series (about five chapters)^^

Stay safe and warm!

-shuusetsu


	2. Chapter 2

**『****02- M15AK1 ****』**

**(My Parrot)**

**ii**

* * *

><p>He wasn't expecting he'd see a stranger in his attic. Not to mention that the kid, who seemed to be having a wrestling contest with the futon a while ago was stark naked.<p>

"Who the hell are you?!" Usami shouted.

The kid, to Usami's surprise turned on all fours and crawled to him. He had light brown messy hair and wide eyes. He tugged at Usami's lose cotton trousers with dirty hands.

"Who the hell are you?" the kid asked back.

Usami was starting to get pissed as hell as the kid kept on tugging at his trousers. The last thing he wanted was have someone pull his trousers off him by a stranger.

"Stop pulling!" The man bended a little and pushed the stranger away by the shoulder. The kid fell right away, as if he didn't have that much of balancing ability.

Hurriedly recovering though, the brunette sat with his legs open for all Usami to see. "Stop pulling," the kid said.

The silver haired man looked away, running his hand through the strands of his hair. He wanted to get mad really, but it was a bit strange that Usami started laughing inspite of himself. "Are you a broken recorder? Are you ill? Stop copying me or I'll send you to the police this instant!"

The kid just repeated everything that Usami said, even the tone.

Knitting his brows, feeling that something was definitely off with this trespasser, Usami walked cautious steps towards the boy. He knelt on one knee and stared at the glassy eyed stranger before him.

"I'm serious now, okay? If you answer me properly, I'll let you off. So..." Usami observed the facial expressions of the teen. The boy looked attentive enough. "So...how'd you get in? Why?"

The kid smiled. And repeated every single word that Usami just said.

Popping a vein, Usami stood and stomped out of the room, ready to call the police or probably the nearest mental hospital.

Standing, the brunette hurriedly followed the man. Jumping down the stairs without a care of his appearance, he went. His footsteps were drowned by the rich carpet under his feet and he seemed to like it for some reason.

Usami grabbed the phone on the stand that looked like a tree trunk that was cut and polished. Dialling a number and waiting for an answer, Usami glanced at the kid who suddenly stopped from walking the moment he reached the end of the stairs.

The huge windows at that spot allowed all the sunlight to enter. And then the kid just stood there. Naked, eyes towards the blue, clear sky, looking contended. If Usami was in an art museum and the scene before him was a painting, he'd probaby buy it in an instant. Except his place wasn't an art museum, the kid standing under the sunlight wasn't a painting but a trespasser, although he was harmless enough for Usami not to hit the kid unconsciously before the police arrives.

_"N Police Station, how may I help you?"_

Usami had his eyes at the brunette as he was speaking with the police officer. "I got a weird male trespasser in my property. He's not harmful, maybe needs mental care though..."

After Usami gave his address and other information, he sighed. He wanted to have peace in this short vacation he got, who would have thought he'd be a victim of some weirdo or exhibitionist?

_"Alright, thank you for calling. We'll send someone to come pick him up in a few."_

After the phone call, Usami silently walked towards the kid as a weird marking on the teen's upper left shoulder got his attention.

Usami tilted his head a bit while frowning. _"02-M15Ak1? This goner, having a tattoo?"_

At first, Usami thought that his eyes were just playing pranks on him. However, the moment he darted his attention to the still uplifted face towards the sky, he saw something in the kid's eyes. Not just the irises or the pupils that shrank from the brightness of the sun were what he saw. There were numbers like when one downloads something from the internet.

"What the..._" _Usami stepped back.

The kid with a 02-M15Ak1 tattooed on his shoulder finally moved. A faint shadow of _'solar charging 100%' _appeared in those green eyes. When the kid blinked, the numbers completely vanished like nothing happened at all.

Turning to face the man he was inconveniencing, the brunette once more tugged at Usami's clothes, as if wanting to wear one too. A body of a seven-teen year old male, acting like a five year old wanting for attention, couldn't even speak, charging using the sun, there was no mistaking it.

_"You're not human..."_

* * *

><p>At this point, Usami hadn't had a clue what to call the 'young man' staring at him with innocent eyes. It was as if the 'kid' was trying to size him up. Usami could practically see his own reflection in those orbs. As if he was inside some green marbles.<p>

_"Yes!" _the voice screamed from the television set that was still running. Suddenly the 'kid' spun around to see what was going on inside that thin-like box with moving colors._ "Team Japan won! Can you believe that? Saori's spike nailed it!"_

Usami had to look at the TV too. In it, the players were running to each other, hugging each other. And the key players Miyashita and Saori doing a high-five seemed to be the highlight that the camera crews repeated the caught scene in slow motion.

_"Japan! Japan!"_ the cheers of the crowd flooded Usami's living room.

To Usami's surprise, the 'kid' before him lifted a hand, mimicking what he was seeing in the television.

"Japan! Japan!" said the 'kid' with his right hand still in the air.

"..."

Usami looked at the TV and then at the teen with expectant eyes. Resigning to his fate, not seeing there would be anything wrong to high-five an unknown creature, Usami gave a high five, not sure what for.

It was weird getting skin to skin with the weirdo before him. He was cold. Cold as if he just came out from a freezer.

With the 'teen' still clinging to his hand, Usami could finally hear the faint sounds of the police siren. It was getting closer, nearer. Each second that passed, the mobile closed the gap. Usami looked at the childish way the kid was trying to hold on to his much larger hand. He almost jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing into his ears.

Not letting go, the 'kid' still held on to the man despite Usami trying to brush him off as he went to his intercom.

_"Hello. Sir, we've been sent by the station to pick up a possible mentally sick person..."_

Usami for some reason hurriedly put the volume down to a level that he could only hear.

The 'kid' was now doing a handshake with his hand, looking very focused on what he was doing.

"Ah..." Usami thought that there must be something weird in the air that day. "Sorry...the kids have been playing catch ball and it landed inside my property. They went in without permission but all is okay now..."

_"Is-is that so, Sir?"_

"Yes. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

Usami had a defeated grin on his face while looking at the mysterious trespasser he had. "Let's put something on you first shall we?"

* * *

><p>From the lenght of time that Usami sat by the end of the table, the cries of the cicadas had been one with air that he couldn't even tell whether there were cicadas or none anymore. The priority at hand was to see what this trespasser was and why he even kept it. He didn't want headaches yet he just made one for himself.<p>

Sitting on the other side like a good boy, the 'kid' cocked his head to the side when Usami crossed his arms and started tapping his fingers against his skin. The scene looked like something from an AV as the oversized shirt that Usami threw over the kid's head slid off its shining shoulder.

Usami continued tapping his fingers away. And he didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed that the 'kid' started copying him.

"Are you a three-year old?" Usami asked out of sarcasm. Too late to realize it wasn't of any use at all.

"Are you a three-year old?" the 'kid' asked back.

"Wow...I feel so stupid now..." Usami mumbled. He then placed both his hands on the table, narrowing his eyes. "Listen...do you have a name?"

"Do you have a name?" the kid spouted.

Brows twitching, Usami sighed. This parrot-like way of talking was starting to get into his nerves.

"Okay...let's see...hmmm..." Usami's eyes landed on the teen's shoulder where the weird tattoo was. "02-M15Ak1 is a long one..." the man contemplated. "Alright, I'll call you Misaki. Alright? You are Misaki."

The kid beamed which for some reason, made the peaceful dining area brighter.

"You are Misaki," the kid repeated.

Usami shook his head. "No. No, you are Mi-sa-ki," Usami corrected, emphasizing on each of the syllables.

"You are Misaki?" the kid repeated, sounding now like a question.

"No!" Usami was ready flipping the table._"A parrot would do better than this!"_

But how could he get angry to someone, or something with the comprehension of a one-year old? He pointed at the kid. "You. You are Misaki. Got it?"

The kid looked at the pointed finger at himself. Interestingly, the weird kid then pointed a finger to himself. "Misaki?"

"Yes! Yes!" Usami found it funny, that he, who always was serious was having this kind of didn't know why he was so happy seeing that the 'kid' was making a progress. Such a small progress at that.

There were two things though that Usami thought. He finally knew why preschool teachers were still teaching the bratty, cheeky little children. It must be this kind of feeling. And that he, the serious, popular novelist, really was a childish man deep within.

Grinning now, starting to become 'into' it, Usami clasped his hands. "I am Usami Akihiko. Remember..." Usami pointed at himself. "Usami."

"U-sa-mi..." the kid repeated, this time pointing at the silverhaired man. "Usami."

"Right, right, Usami."

At this point in time, Usami Akihiko still had no clue, that he'd grow very much fond of the 'trespasser', to the point that he'd defy law.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter end notes:<strong>

Thank you very much for your time and reading!

Saori-san and Miyashita-san are two of the volleyball players i simply adore.^^

also, thank you for the kind words and support! i'll reply soon!

-shuusetsu


	3. Chapter 3

**『****02- M15AK1 ****』**

**(My Parrot)**

**iii**

* * *

><p>To the chirping sounds of the birds outside his house was the melody he awoken into. Opening his eyes with bright lavender hues, he stared at the wooden ceiling. The soft chime hanging by his open window moved with the fluttering almost transparent curtains. And when he looked to where the breeze was coming in, anyone would say; this was the normal, perfect summer vacation in the country side.<p>

Except, it wasn't perfect and not the least bit normal.

Usami sat on the bed, head still in a quiet daze. Massaging the bridge of his nose lightly, he caught sight of white blankets scattered on the floor. They were dirty as if someone stepped on them without washing their feet.

"Aren't those _my_ blankets?"

Totally wide awake now, Usami turned to the corner of his room where he prepared a sleeping matress for his guest. Surprisingly, it didn't show any sign of usage. He sighed.

"Where's that parrot?"

Usami grabbed the blankets and threw them on the chair. He'd send them to the cleaners or he could wash them himself for a bit of a change.

The morning sun light illuminated the wooden stairs. If one looked at it intently, the floating particles in it could be seen as something like glowing. Barefooted, he searched the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom. Passing an open window, he then saw him. The him who was full of irregularities and peculiarities yet acted like an innocent child.

Misaki was sitting in the middle of the wide garden, looking very serious as he dug something in the dirt. Under the sun, the kid's hair looked golden. Under the sun, the kid looked like a ghost, hauntingly not human, but makes one want to appreciate him.

Usami wore his slippers and walked behind the kid. Initially he thought the kid was 'charging' once again. However, when he followed the teen's gaze, he realized the kid was staring at a bird lying dead on the ground.

"Idiot, you don't dig a hole in the dirt with bare hands."

The teen halted, looking at his filthy hands.

The man went away for a couple of minutes, and when he came back, he had shovel and pale ready in one hand. Dutifully, Usami showed the kid how to use it. He had to act it out for it to sink in. And when he thought the kid was ready, he let the kid do the honor.

"Are you one of those prototype dolls as a tourist attraction? I heard something like that before..."

The kid looked up. "Are you one of those prototype dolls as a tourist attraction? I heard something like that before..."

Usami sighed giving up. Other than the weirdo recognizing his name 'Misaki', all he did was copy everything what Usami was saying. The man could see a little bit of comprehension from Misaki. However, having what you said thrown back at you all the time was tiring than he had expected.

_"Perhaps you are a defective one. Other wise, you wouldn't be here..."_

Usami was brought back from his thinking when Misaki clapped both his dirty hands, bowing to the bird he just buried. If he was just a robot, why then was this Misaki praying for the bird's soul? It was pretty childish, perhaps from the TV last night, Misaki saw a scene from the Obon festival.

Lips curling up a bit, this time it was Usami who imitated the kid. Under the sun, they sent the soul of the bird into a better place.

Under the sun, Usami thought, _"If no one is looking for a missing robot or a defective technology experiment, keeping you isn't all that bad. I guess..."_

* * *

><p>With knitted brows, Usami stared at the tub he filled with water. He was having second thoughts of washing Misaki. But just looking at those dirt streaks on the kid's face, the dark signs of more dirt in Misaki's feet really was grossing him out.<p>

"Okay, parrot get in."

Green eyes peeked from the doorframe. It was as if the eyes of someone absorbing something new. He followed nevertheless and watched the slow rise of the bubbles escaping the side of the tub.

"Remove that," Usami said pertaining to the shirt that appeared like a dress to Misaki. "And then soak in."

The kid beamed at Usami. "Remove that."

Usami sighed. He couldn't count how may times he'd been sighing since he kept this weird creature. "You are the one that needs bathing here," Usami grunted.

Rolling his lose long sleeves to his elbows, he pushed Misaki to go into the tub. He had successfully pulled the shirt over Misaki's head with no difficulty. It was really big for him it was even sliding down on its own.

Intently, Usami waited if Misaki would get electricity sparks upon soaking his feet into the tub. He waited a couple of seconds for any sign of shortcircuits. However, when nothing happened, Usami could finally breathe.

"Alright...I'm going to scrub you with my soap...or maybe I should use a detergent for you since you're probably made of plasti-..."

After grabbing one of the thin arms, so he could lather the liquid soap, Usami stopped in midair. He knew the kid felt so cold, but the more creepy thing was the feel of the boy's skin. How could it feel so much like a person's skin? Soft to touch, even delicate.

Usami continued washing the kid. All angles he looked, the anatomy of a young man was there. He even wondered why the developers bothered with the detail with even the things at the lower half of the body.

At first, the teen was struggling, like a little child who would rather stay a stinker than bathe. However, when Usami finally noticed that the kid wasn't resisting anymore, Usami shifted to have a look at the boy's face.

The kid had his eyes closed. Totally enjoying the scrubbing on his back.

"Bastard..." Usami whispered to himself, a small laughter visible in his eyes. Never had he imagined he'd be bathing someone other than himself. And never had he imagined that doing something as this was going to be a bit...satisfying.

It was exactly like what he had written in a novel he finished, though he didn't understand it well himself when he wrote it; _The feeling of raising a child, caring for a friend and nourishing a lover all at the same time._

* * *

><p>He looked beaten. The eyebags already prominent on his old face just got worse and he would surely not get an ounce of sleep either this night. The red in his eyes and his restless tapping of his fingers against his arms continued as he watched his team of young men and women work their heads out.<p>

Dr. Sakuma just got a call from the search party they have hired. All with not the positive news he was kind of expecting.

He patted the young man nearest to him and eyed the computer screen.

"How is it?" Dr. Sakuma asked.

"Hmmm..." hesitantly, the man with blue eyes pressed a button and a whole new set of windows appeared before them. "Trying to copy the program from the main system to the humanoid's tracking device is a lot of work sensei...we get a lot of errors."

The old man nodded, smiling assuringly. "That's a given...if only the main system didn't crash down with the explosion...anyway...do all the your best to make it run again. The search party is having a diffulty. We could rely better on the tracking device attached to the 02-M15Ak1."

"Sensei...if that missing humanoid is really dangerous...how come there hasn't been a report about an accident or strange happenings around here and the neighboring places?"

* * *

><p>The whole day passed without Usami knowing. He just drowned himself with watching movies on his couch.<p>

He drowned himself with laughing too as Misaki mimicked the voices from the TV. He laughed almost to the point of crying. He had never laughed so hard in such a long time. It felt refreshing.

When it was already the middle of the night, and the man finally felt his eyes complaining, he turned his entertainment set off and looked around him.

"Huh?" he knitted his brows. "Where is he?"

* * *

><p>The doctor rubbed a hand on his chin. His expression serious.<p>

"We can't really be at ease until we get our hands on him...you see, he's a great threat to the people..."

The young man darted his eyes to his side where a woman was also listening. "Is he really dangerous sensei? I mean he's incomplete and all right?"

* * *

><p>Deciding to go upstairs, Usami silently moved around. There wasn't any sign of movement, no sign of someone awake. He was planning on checking on the attic but when he passed by his room, he knew something was wrong.<p>

The door was ajar.

Pushing the door to accomodate himself, Usami saw something he wasn't expecting. If any person did that, he'd be surely mad. However, he was just all amused.

"Look at you...aren't you thick-skinned? Do you even have to sleep?"

Newly bathed, fully charged, Misaki was sprawled on Usami's bed like he owned it. He didn't seem to have the rise and fall of the chest normal beings have. If he had, Usami would totally believe Misaki was human.

Usami pushed the other gently to the side since the kid was occupying so much of the bed. Sitting at the edge, he had this urge to just watch his keep first.

The room was dim, yet the tattoo on Misaki's arm looked like it was glowing. When Usami lightly patted the area, his face showed a hint of confusion.

"02 - M15Ak1..." he murmured. "Just what are you for?"

Usami knew that getting attached to something wouldn't do him any good. He had set himself to just 'play' with this weird thing and then decide what to do next. However, with the few first hours of being with his parrot, he could already see some imaginary chains coiling around himself, that chain called attachment. It was the same feeling of going into a toy store unhappily, and then something fell on the way and you just have to keep it no matter what.

There was no time for Usami to react when Misaki turned to his side, resting his thin arm on Usami's lap. When Usami tried to lift it away, the kid grabbed onto his cotton trousers instead.

_"Anyway, why do you like pulling on my trousers?"_

Giving up, he let the hand stay on his lap. Having something new around him made him realize that he was really a lonesome man. He had a busy life in Tokyo. A fame that never put him off the lime light. A name buzzed almost everywhere. Yet in the quiet of the night, he was alone. He was alone since he had long lost given up the hope that someone would stay for who he is, not for what he is.

Usami looked down on the hand once more. Funny it didn't even belong to a person or a human. But he felt like he'd have a goodnight's sleep compared to before.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>There was a long silence among Dr. Sanada and his team. The sound of fingers tapping on keyboards was like a hypnotizing music into their brains.<p>

"Because he's incomplete that's why he's dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>chapter end notes:<strong>

thank you for the time and reading!^^

-shuusetsu


	4. Chapter 4

**『****02- M15AK1 ****』**

**(My Parrot)**

**iv**

Since when was the last time he had eaten under the morning sun? He couldn't remember. However, the past days, he would just unconsciously bring his breakfast with him outside. It was as if it was the most natural thing to do. Maybe because the weather was nice? The summer breeze smelled of nature? The view was awesome? No.

As a matter of fact, Usami started doing things he rarely do, like this eating outside, just so in a way, his parrot and him could eat at the same time. Though his parrot, Misaki, the weird android, robot or doll, which he didn't really know what was just really charging under the sun. Like how the sunlight seeps into his flesh and emits it as a dewy glow on his artificial skin.

About to take a sip of his coffee, the phone that has been silent the past days vibrated on his white, steel table. The sensation of its motion brought a curious Misaki beside the table, gazing at it intently.

Usami made a 'shoo' gesture with a grin. He knew if Misaki stayed there, he'd have headaches.

"Yes?" the man answered softly, giving a warning look at Misaki.

_"Sensei, goodmorning!"_ a lively voice greeted back. Introduction wasn't needed anymore. Usami would recognize this voice of his devilish editor no matter how far the radius would be. It just made Usami frown. The lavender of his eyes grew dark. _"Autumn is fast approaching! When are you coming back?"_

"Give me a break Aikawa," Usami exasperatedly replied. "Don't give me a call that would ruin my day."

The teen leaned on the table, almost knocking the cup of coffee on it. "Give me a break," he said.

Usami Akihiko looked with utter surprise from Misaki to his phone, running a hand on his face exasperatedly.

"..." there was silence on the other line. And then as if there has been an earthquake, loud clatters and mutterings filled Usami's ears. _"Sensei?! You're with someone, aren't you?!_

Having a 'what a pain' look on his face, Usami replied, "No. Well...kind of..."

Aikawa shrieked, almost to the point that the author has to pull his phone away from his ears.

_"Sensei! Oh my god...is _he _good-looking? Is _he_ cute? Is _he _awesome?"_

Usami just listened to his editor's rantings. They've been together far long enough that without saying anything to each other, they have known a few secrets of the other. There was an unspoken rule of not prying into one's businesses but time to time, Aikawa, his woman editor would lightly poke on the subject of Usami not being interested with women.

"Quit it. It's nothing like that at all," the man finally replied.

"It's nothing like that at all," Misaki copied, to which Aikawa heard very clearly.

The author could already imagine his editor's face that he had to grimace. On the other hand, he was enjoying it as well.

_"You...sensei...both of you are dodging it so much showbusiness-like! Now I know why you're extending this vacation of yours! Just bring him with you!" _Aikawa giddily accused before hanging the phone up abruptly.

After the mess, the sudden silence made Usami look at the still expectant face before him. Perhaps asking whether the riot was already over.

Dried leaves rolling on the ground, the wind made a mess of their hairs. Usami brushed his hair away from his face and locked gazes with his parrot-like companion.

"Can't you try saying anything other than copy someone?" Usami softly asked, a bit hopeful. It would be so much great if this Misaki started talking. He wanted to know and hear what the weird creature was thinking. "Say...like how do you feel staying with me?"

Misaki, who was wearing the clothes Usami had ordered online cocked his head to the side. He grabbed the empty chair and sat on it. "...how do you feel staying with me?" the kid tossed the question back at Usami.

Somehow, the man couldn't help but think whether this thing was doing it on purpose or not. However, on the deeper side of things, if he had to answer that question...he'd probably answer something that he never thought himself as capable of.

* * *

><p>Piles of papers were already towering above their heads. Working in focus yet discreetly was a hard scenario for a team composed of young people, much more to an old man such as Dr. Sakuma. Yet he tried to fill the role as best he could. After all, he was one of those few people who survived the leakage five decades ago. Still, his knowledge was insufficient.<p>

He kept on massaging his head, reading the books and articles that survived the leakage while the others were trying to revive the main system, trying to track the missing walking disaster.

"Alright, so sensei...the extent is ten times stronger than the Hiroshima bomb? You've gotta be joking right?"

Dr. Sakuma's frown grew even deeper. He removed his thick eyeglasses, placing it on top of the messy pile of readings on the table which no longer can be seen.

"How I wish it's just a joke myself."

Weary eyes darted at their own folders that explained how the missing humanoid's body works. It was becoming a blurry mess due to stress.

"Remember he's incomplete. His ability to maintain and utilize his life source is still in a trial stage. If by any chance his power supply exceeds his requirement," Dr. Sakuma nodded at a young woman. "What would happen?"

Getting a bit nervous from the sudden attention, she replied, "He'd overheat."

"Exactly. He's not at all capable of fixing himself up. And then BAM!" the doctor clapped his hands once, producing a startling sound that made some sleepy scientists and engineers jump and awake. "A whole city would be erased, not leaving a trace."

An eager young woman in the name of Yanagi crossed her legs. "The number of fatalities would be immense...so we really need to destroy him asap..."

Dr. Sakuma lifted his gaze to the young woman who had bouncy curls. No matter how much true the woman named Yanagi was saying, the word 'destroy' hurt his ears.

* * *

><p>One evening, for a reason Usami didn't know, his deep sleep has been broken. The first thing he saw when he opened his still heavy eyelids was the brown of his ceiling, a color of maroon in the night. Grunting, he slowly sat on the bed, the white blanket on his lower body falling like a soft dance down the floor.<p>

The room's light was off, so the vivid ray of the moonlight coming in was very visible from the windows. He ran his hand over his face lightly. And from the wind outside, a golden leaf entered Usami's room. Dancing in the air as it made its entrance, it fell right before Usami's feet.

Usami just stared at it for a long while. He was dumbstruck to finally realize that autumn was already really there presenting itself before him.

Not uttering a word, Usami slightly turned his head to the other side of the bed. His face a mix of seriousness, gentleness, and fear.

"Look at how time flies..."

The novelist had forgotten since when this started. The trespasser he named Misaki occupying a portion of his bed, sleeping without breathing, sleeping without stirring. In all sense, it was like having a corpse on his bed. But he liked that feeling. Because in the warmth of the summer, the cool coming from the boy's body was soothing. He didn't have to touch the boy for him to feel that light and refreshed feeling.

"No one seemed to be looking for you after all this time..." Usami sighed. "Does that mean I could keep you forever?"

Usami lifted a hand, raising it just a few centimeters above the boy's sleeping face. It made him wonder, Misaki has always been like a statue of ice; cold to the touch. Yet, this time it felt strange.

"Fever?" Usami asked himself, finally laying his palm on to the smooth artificial skin. "Can you even get a fever?"

The man's brows met into a frown. He was utterly clueless as to what he would do if this wasn't just a normal occurrence of coping with external factors. There were appliances that cools itself when the weather was hot, or the other way around. Could that be happening to Misaki? He could only hope.

After a moment of not knowing what to do, Usami went out of his room, wetting a hand towel. The mirror before Usami reflected an uneasy look in the man's eyes. He certainly couldn't bring the kid in a hospital, should he bring him into an electronic shop then?

Usami grinned, feeling the water in his skin. "They'd think I lost my mind if I do that."

He squeezed the water from the towel, his hands surprisingly were trembling.

This thing, this matter of his parrot getting sick was something he hasn't thought about all the time since he started keeping him. And now that he did, it felt unsettling.

When he went back to the bed, it was still how he left him. If one looked at the sleeping face, it would make one wonder whether it'd still wake up or perhaps stay like that forever.

Usami sat at the side of the bed, carefully placing the cool towel over Misaki's forehead.

"It's okay to bathe you so I guess doing this to cool you down is fine..."

Him who never bothered himself about others seriously was having a clenching sensation. In his chest there was this unfamiliar thing; worrying.

What Usami didn't know, and what Dr. Sakuma was fearing, already was starting to take place.


End file.
